


Quisiera tener una máquina del tiempo 2

by HapinessTime97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: Continuación del primer shot que escribí, espero lo disfruten





	

*Cinco años después*

Cuando dejé el hogar donde me crié pensé que estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores, que dejar a mi padres, mis amigos era lo que más me dolería en la vida y sería imposible que yo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Pero pasó.

Deje Beacon Hills, sólo por él, aquel hombre que amaba con toda mi alma, aquel que me juró amor eterno, por él fue que no pude resistir más viver en mi pueblo.

Pero, ese viaje no fue en vano.

Huí a Nueva York, conocí la gran manzana, conocí una gran escuela, conocí grandes personas, pero por sobre todo conocí mi vocación. Encontré lo que me hacía más feliz que el mismo Derek, los negocios.

Estudié en la universidad negocios internacionales, me gradué con honores en una de las mejor universidad de todo el país, y fueron los años más grandiosos de mi vida.

Después de cinco años al fin pude pisar de nuevo de mis tierras.

-¿Estas seguro de volver?- Dijo Theo en la entrada del pueblo.

-Si, más que seguro- Dije con felicidad mirando el cartel de bienvenida.

-Bueno, si te arrepientes en algún momento sabes que podemos volver a nuestra casa-

-Lo sé, pero ya es momento de volver a casa- Respondí

Ver de nuevo mis tierras es lo mejor del mundo.

Theo continuó con el camino a mi casa, por suerte sabía dónde estaba.

-¿Qué crees que piense tu papá de mi?- Preguntó nervioso Theo.

-Que eres el hombre más guapo que ha visto, que ese Theo que conoció hace millones de años ahora es todo un modelo- Dije risueño.

Theo se sonrojó.

-Tu eres el modelo-

Le respondí de las mejores maneras, besándolo.

Luego de 10 minutos de recorrer la ciudad, al fin llegamos a casa.

-Al fin en casa- Dije sonriendo, mirando en la entra a mi padre.

-Bienvenido- Dijo con lágrimas en su rostro.

Salí del auto muy rápido y fui a abrazarlo, fue una de las sensaciones más reconfortantes de mi vida.

-Hola papá- Dije también con lágrimas.

Éramos niños pequeños en ese momento que no podían de dejar de llorar. Theo aprovechó ese momento para presentarte.

-Sheriff, espero me recuerde- Dijo algo tartamudo.

-Theo, pensé que no volvería a verte- Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Nos encontramos en la universidad papá-

-Él es del que me hablaste durante todo este tiempo- Dijo con curiosidad.

-Si papá, es él del que te hablé durante todos estos años-

Mi papá miró con orgullo a Theo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo mi papá antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¿Y Parrish?- Dije mirando la entrada.

-Le tocó doblar turno, llegará en unas horas más-

-Ves ahora como me sentía cuando tu te ibas-

-Ahora te entiendo, pero bueno, ahora es el sheriff- Dijo con tristeza pero igual con orgullo.

Después de esa pequeña plática mi papá nos invitó a entrar a la casa.

-No ha cambiado nada- Dijo respirando el ambiente de mi hogar.

-Solo veo más fotos de usted y Parrish señor- Dijo Theo.

-Llamame John hijo, y si, ahora hay fotos con Jordán. Después de todo ahora es mi esposo- Dijo con un suspiro enamorado.

-Estoy muy feliz por usted papá, al fin te puedo ver feliz con alguien más-

Mi papá me agarró del hombro y me abrazo de nuevo.

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar, ¿Verdad?- Me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Si papá, ya estoy listo para hablar- Dije en un suspiro.


End file.
